


I can't live this lie anymore

by BlackCatt4211



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto anal sex, Ecto-Penis, Fights, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Kinky sex ( sometimes ), M/M, Nightmares, Puzzles, Sex, Showers, Sibling Incest, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, possibly more tags, smutt warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCatt4211/pseuds/BlackCatt4211
Summary: Sans has always remembered every timeline and this causes him stress, sleep insomnia, depression, paranoia, and on top of all that he can't stop think about his brother. He trys his best to hide it but papyrus is always on his ' tail bone ' about how strange he's been acting.When Sans tells papyrus one of the things on his mind, of course Frisk is possessed by Chara again. But this time Sans will protect his brother no matter what." Somebody's going to have a bad time "





	1. One; What the hell is wrong with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! :3  
> My name is blackcatt and I've had this idea in my head on this fandom. Now this is my first Undertake fandom so I hope you enjoy! Mew :3  
> Also I am always open to suggestions but please no hate comments. If you don't like my work than y r u here...  
> Anyways let's get on with it! Mew :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank adorable-lil-shit fot helping with the editing of this story

-edited-

As I lay in my bed counting the tiles on my ceiling again, waiting for my body to get sleepy, many thoughts ran threw my head while keeping me up.  
*Sigh*  
I had been in everytime line possible and remember everyone. I've been there when everyone is free past the barrier. I've seen all my friends turned to dust and my own brother die before my eyes. I can't tell anybody about it. And even if I do, they don't believe me or they can't remember.  
I've died countless times and it had hurt every damn time. Now there has to be something wrong with this timeline, this time around I got feelings for my own brother.  
Why though? He's my bro. I mean yeah I'm overprotective of him, but I never had feelings like this. It's been a year since the last reset and I always find my eye sockets wondering to Papyrus Body. I always imagined doing lewd this to him.  
I could feel my face heating up, I grabbed my pillow from behind my head and push it to my skull hard.  
"What the hell is wrong with me!!!" I scream into my pillow, trying not to wake up my brother in the other room.  
My mind starts to imagine myself sneaking into his room while he slept and crawl under the covers with him. My hands would start to play with his ribcage until he woke. When he'd ask me what I was doing, I'd start to kiss him and form an ecto tongue. I shove my tongue down his throat till we both need air. I'd grind against his pelvis, making him whine and lustful. My hands wander down into his pants, stroking the ecto penis he's formed from all the excitement. My tongue would lick at his collarbone making him squirm and moan out loud. I whisper for him to beg for my cock-  
*What!? No, no, no! Stop it! He's your brother! Stop making up these stupid fantasies!* I mentally scream shaking my head from side to side. I throw the pillow across the room at the wall. I'm just so mad at myself, I felt tear run down my face. I bring my knees up to my chest, hugging them.  
*He'd hate me for sure if he knew. He'd tell me I'm a horrible brother and kick me outta the house for sure.*  
I mentally screamed once more, sobbing as quietly as I can. After a good 5 minutes I wipe my tears away while laying back down. My body starts to feel sleepy from all that crying. I close my eye sockets trying to sleep with all the little hours I have left.  
I'm surrounded by darkness. I feel a presence behind me. I turned around fast to see my brother light up in the darkness. I sigh in relief and start walking towards him.  
"I believe in you still.." I hear him say. I opened my mouth to ask what's he talking about but no words came out. My body froze up.  
I looked at the back of my brothers head watching it turn to dust. Than his body first fell to his knees, then fell over revealing his killer.  
" You dirty brother killer!!" I managed to scream at Chara. She only smiled at me. I could tell she had no remorse. Then she charged at me with the pointed at my chest. I tried to dodge but I still couldn't move. I felt the blade stab into my soul. I could feel it breaking inside my rib cage.  
"I'll kill you one day... *cough* I swear I will make sure there are no more... Re...sets...." I say with my last breath before I fell into darkness. I heard her say one thing to me.  
"I'll see you soon comedian." Chara licks her blade.  
"AHH!!!" I scream shooting up outta bed. I start panting to catch my breath while clenching my shirt. I felt sweat running down my face.  
"SANS!? ARE YOU ALRIGHT BROTHER!?" I could hear Papyrus yell as he ran up the staircase. My bedroom door slammed open and he suddenly appeared in the remains of it’s frame. I look at him at first with fear, then relax seeing his face.  
"WHAT'S WRONG BROTHER!?"  
"I-I'm ok bro. Just another nightmare..." I say with a fake smile while breathing heavily.  
"OH! I SEE! WOULD YOU LIKE A HUG TO CONSOLE YOU?"  
*Bad idea! I might do something stupid! I may be scared from my nightmare but I still can't risk him knowing my feelings.*  
"No, It's ok bro. Imma just gonna catch my breath."  
"BUT SANS, YOU'RE SHAKING!" Papyrus walks over to me. I feel him place his hand on my shoulder, making my heart jump and my body tense up. I slap his hand away.  
"I'm fine!" I yelled, startling him.  
"BUT SANS I-"  
"I said I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" I snap at him. I feel a ping of guild from the hurt look on his face. "I'm sorry. That nightmare was.... pretty bad and I just rather not be touched right now. I could use some of your famous breakfast spaghetti though."  
His face lights up once more, and dashes to the remains of the door frame.  
"RIGHT AWAY BROTHER!!!" He yells on his way out.  
I sigh once more cursing myself for snapping at him. *Why did I do that! I'm such an idiot! I hope he won't be mad at me.* I thought to myself while getting outta bed. I reach over to my nightstand to grab my hoodie when a memory from my dream popped in my head.  
"I'll see you soon comedian." Chara’s voice echos in my thoughts while watching her again lick her knife.  
I shake my head from that memory trying to forget it.  
“What did she mean?" I mutter to noone.


	2. Two; I'm on edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg 2 Kodus thank you guys I've never really had a kodus before I'm so happy

As I walked down stairs I could hear Papyrus humming his normal tone. The smell of spaghetti filled the air. I made my way through the living room towards the kitchen doorway. I stood there, watching my brother stirring the pot of spaghetti sauce. My eye sockets wandered down to his thighs.

*God! I wish i could pull down those pants and bang his boney ass against the counter *

I shook my head once again realizing I was having those lewd thoughts.   
Papyrus finally noticed me shaking my head. 

“ HELLO BROTHER!!! YOUR BREAKFAST WILL BE READY IN A GIFFY!!! “ Papyrus said with enthusiasm. 

“ Thats great bro. I’ll be in the living room watching 'Bone' - go. “ I say with a chuckle.

“ OK SANS-” Papyrus started to say then stopped realizing my pun.

“ WAIT A MINUTE! DID YOU JUST- “ He yelled looking over at me angrily 

“ GAHH!!! “ He screamed putting his hands to his ear holes.

“ IT'S TOO EARLY FOR PUNS! “ He yelled in annoyance. Making both fists at his sides.

“ Come on bro you're even smiling. “ I pointed out. 

“ I AM AND I HATE IT!! “ He yells stomping his right foot.

I chuckle and walk towards the couch with my hands in my pockets. I grabbed the tv remote and sit down lazily on the couch. I let out a sigh and turned on the TV. I start slouching over on my left side resting my elbow on the armrest and my chin in my hand. I start flipping through the channels looking for something interesting, but no such luck. I left it on that Mettaton show where he sings and dances around. I close my eyes and let my mind wonder.

I immediately start picturing Papyrus in front of me. Leaning over rubbing my crotch.   
“SANS! I WANT YOUR COCK SO BADLY… PLEASE…. “ I imagine him whisper in my ear. Making my shiver lightly. I felt his hand on my shoulder, than i was really been shaken outta my fantasy. 

“ SANS! SANS! WAKE UP ALREADY! “ Papyrus yells.

“ What! Oh! Hey bro. “ a say awkwardly. 

* I hope he doesn't look down * I thought to myself and I secretly cover my ecto bonner, under my shorts and boxers, with my sweater. 

“ I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU BREAKFAST IS READY! BUT YOU FELL ASLEEP AGAIN! COME ON YOU LAZY BONES! “ He yells while grabbing my arm and dragging me to the kitchen table. I sit down at the table uncomfortably. I could feel sweat pour down my face. I took a breath trying to calm myself down but the bulge in my pants wasn't helping at all. 

*What am I supposed to do now. I’m fucking hard and I’m about to eat breakfast with the person I fantasized about. I’m such a horrible brother. *

I thought to myself feeling shame. As Papyrus sets my plate down in front of me. I can tell he noticed that i was upset from the look on my face. I sigh and smile at him.

“ SANS? WILL PLEASE TELL ME WHAT WRONG? I’M YOUR BROTHER AND I WANT TO HELP.. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN BOTHERING YOU… “ He said sadly looking at me. I look at him still smiling my fake smile. 

“ I’m fine bro. Just my trying not think about my nightmare. “ I lied. 

“ I SEE WELL CAN YOU TELL ME ABOUT IT? IT MAY HELP YOU. “ 

“ Ahh… Well not this time bro. Some nightmare can't be fixed by talking about it. It help me more if I try to forget it. “ 

“ I SEE WELL IF YOU EVER NEED ANYTHING I ‘ THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ SHALL BE THERE FOR YOU. “ He says in his hero stands and then sits down. 

*At least he bought it.* I thought to myself. I could feel my ecto bonner fading away, finally giving me a sense of relief. We sat there and ate in silence. After i was finished I stood up, put my hands in my pockets and used my magic to levitate my plate over to the sink. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of ketchup. 

“ SANS! ISN’T IT TO EARLY FOR YOU TO BE DRINKING? “ My brother complained

“ Hey I need my 'condiment' of the day. “ 

“ SANS! “ 

“ I just need to 'ketch-up' on the day. “

“ GAHHH!! LETS JUST GO TO WORK! “ Papyrus yelled in annoyance. I chuckled and walked to the door. 

We walked in silence to our stations. 

* Boy this is awkward… * I thought to myself. 

I waved to my brother as I got to my station. He waved back at me smiling in his own cute was. I blushed slightly and went to my post. I rested my elbows on the stand while holding my chin up with my hands. 

If he really knew how I felt, he’d never smile at me like that again… I thought to myself while I rested my eyes. 

Suddenly I hear a crunch in the snow. Like someone walking very slowly. My mind quickly snapped to my dream. 

* It’s the kid! I know it is!!! I gotta stop her! *

I opened my eyes and appeared my faster blasters. But I didn't see the kid. 

“ Come down sans… Lower your magic.. “ Undyne said to my with her hands up. Approaching me slowly. 

“ Sorry Undyne. I guess I’m a little jumpy. “ I said apologetically. Letting my gaster blasters vanish.

I see Undyne sighing in relief. “ No sweat. “ she says as she lowers her hands. “ I’m lookin’ for Papyrus. You seen him around? “

“ Paps? Uhh yeah…. Why? “ I asked her in confusion. 

“ Well I promised him I’d train him a bit more today so he can work on his aim. “ She explains, scratching the back of her head.

“ Really? Hu? He never mentioned anything to me. Must’ve forgot ‘bout it. He’s over at his post collaborating more puzzles. “ I told her.

“ Oh I see but… “ she looked down nervously. 

“ Hmm? “ I looked at her more confused.

“ Well you see… He wasn't there. I went there to find him but there's no trace of him.. “ she told me sweating now.

“ What?! Are you sure?! “ I asked starting to panic.

“ Yes! I swear! I wouldn't be here if he was. I didn't even see his footprints. “ She explained.

“ Show me! “ I demanded.

“ What? “ She asked. I guess she was lost in thought.

“ I said. Show. Me. Now! “ I demanded once again.

“ Ok, ok. Follow me. “ she said with panic in her voice. 

We both ran to his station. It was true he wasn't even there.

* What the hell happened? Where could he be? * I mentally asked myself. 

“ I-I don't understand. I saw him walk this way when he walked me to my post! “ I stuttered, looking around frantically. 

“ Sans come dow-”

“ Don't fucking tell me to calm down! My brother is missing! I need to find him! “ I screamed at her then ran off into the forest. I could hear her calling me from behind but I kept running.

* I swear to god if anyone hurts him. I’ll kill them! Human or monster! *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I'm awful but don't worry. I'm work on chapter 3 as soon as I post this so don't stress. Mew :3


	3. Three; Well shit! What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! 10 Kudos! Thank you so much! I'm so happy you guys like my work. Mew :3

" Papyrus! “ I called out. Hoping to hear a response. While I ran through the woods looking for my brother. “ Damn it! Where are you! “ I yelled at myself. I heard a twig snap and I stopped in my tracks. I looked around me desperately. Hoping to him. Even his scarf will do. But when I turned all I saw was a Snowdrake. I sighed and looked around

Ok think. Why would Paps not go to his post? There's no way a human came! They’d have to get past me first. Ok ok! Ummm… I’ll check home first. Maybe he just forgot his keys. I thought to myself. I started running towards the house, looking around desperately for any sign of him.

I charge threw Snowdin straight to our house. I ran straight to the door grabbing the knob to check if it's open. It turned with ease and I charged right in.

“ Papyrus!!! “ I screamed. 

“ BROTHER? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? SHOULDN'T YOU BE AT YOUR POST WATCHING FOR HUMANS? “ Papyrus turned around in confusion. I sighed in relief, knowing that he's ok. 

“ Never mind me bro. What are ‘you’ doing here. You had Undyne and me worried sick! You never even went to your post. “ I nagged.

“ UNDYNE WAS LOOKING FOR ME? WHY? “ He asked looking very confused.

“ Undyne said she promised you to train more so you can work on your aim or what not. “ I explained.

I took a minute to think then realization came over his face. “ OH YEAH! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT! “ He said smacking his forehead. I could tell he was embarrassed about it because I was blushing slightly.

Heh. Still cute. 

“ So why didn't you go to your post? “ O questioned.

“ HU?? OH! I FORGOT MY KEYS. “ He said while holding up his House keys. “ I KNOW I MIGHT BE BACK LATE SO IF YOU WERE AT GRILLBIES PLACE WHEN I CAME BACK I’D BE LOCKED OUT FOR LORD KNOWS HOW LONG. “ He explained.

“ Oh I see… Okay than. “ I shrugged and started to walk back out the door. 

“ SANS? “ He called out. I stopped and looked back in confusion. He walked up to me awkwardly, not looking me in the eye. 

“ IF YOU EVER NEED TO TALK ABOUT ANYTHING… JUST SAY SO. I’LL LISTEN AND I PROMISE I WON'T JUDGE YOU. YOU'RE MY BROTHER AND I LOVE YOU. I WANT TO HELP IN ANYWAY THAT I CAN. “ He tells me. He puts his hand on my shoulder. Hearing all this made me blush. I knew he meant brotherly love but a part of me wanted to pull down on his scarf and kiss him passionately. But I resist the urge and looked down at my slippers. 

“ I understand bro. You don't gotta worry about me. I'm fine I swear. “ I said give him my fake skeleton smile. He kept looking at me for a while then finally gave up and sighed. “ OK… JUST DON'T FORGET MY OFFER.. “ He said while scratching the back of his skull. I nodded and started heading out the door to go back outside. Paps locked the door behind us and this time I walked him to his post. 

When we got there we saw that Undyne was still there but sitting on a bolder. She looked up at us and smiled. “ Hey so where was he? “ she asked me. 

“ At home… He forgot his keys. “ I say with a chuckle. She bursts into laughter, leaving my bro’s face to be covered in an orange blush. 

Undyne wipes a tear from her eye from laughing so hard and sighs. “ Well come on Papyrus, let's go work on your aim. “ she says with a smile towards him. I felt a slight bit jealous that she gets Pap to herself. I look up at him to see his eyes gleaming. He smiles all cute like and nods like a child monster wanting nice cream. He runs off with Undyne and I head back to my post. I decided to take a nap since Paps won't come to check on me for a while. 

I rest my eyes and let the darkness take me into another dream. 

The dream -

This time I’m at home. I look around but don't see Paps down stairs. I start walking up the stairs and hear strange noises coming from his room. I walk in and noticed he’s on his bed crying while holding on of me sweaters. He didn't seem to notice me though. I slowly walked up to him and moved to put my hand on his shoulder but it fell right through him. I panicked and tried to say something but nothing came out.  
“ It’s no use comedian. He can't hear or see or feel you. “ a voice said behind me. I turned to see Chara. She was leaning in the doorway cleaning her nails with her knife.

“ Why? What did you do! “ I yelled at her. She started to laugh a little. 

“ Me? Nothing. You're the one who broke his heart. “ she laughed. 

“ What are you talking about? “ I questioned angrily.

“ You went off to battle me and left him a note confessing everything. Including you forbidden love for him. You were to stupid and stubborn to think that maybe he had those same feelings and now it's too late to do anything about it. You died. You stupid, pathetic, weakling! “ she said and laughed more evil and dark. 

“ I don't believe you! He… He would never feel the same… “ I said while looking down. She smiled and put her finger up to her lips, then pointed at my bro beside me. 

“ SANS YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? * Sob * WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST SAY IT TO ME. I’VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU. MORE THAN A BROTHER. BUT I THOUGHT YOU’D HATE ME IF I SAID ANYTHING. AND NOW…. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO OFF AND DIE ON ME! “ He yelled hold my sweater close to him. “ WE COULD’VE STOPPED THE HUMAN TOGETHER! WE COULD’VE BEEN HAPPY TOGETHER! IT'S TOO LATE NOW! YOU'RE GONE. I HAVE NOTHING! “ He screamed. I couldn't believe my ears. Was this really all true? Or was this one of Charas sick sense of humor. 

“ I told you so… “ she said sarcastically. “ Now I better go. You may want to stay for the show. “ she said laughing and vanished. “ See you soon… “ I heard her voice say. 

“ Show? “ I asked myself looking back at Papyrus. I watched him summon a bone with a spear tip. Then summon his own soul.  
“ No! Paps don't do this! “ I yelled but it was no use. He couldn't hear me. I stabbed the spear like bone into his souls. 

“ No!!! “ I screamed. I felt tears run down my cheek bones. I watched him spit up blood then dust over came his whole body. He was gone. 

End of dream -

“ No!!!! “ I screamed waking myself up. My face felt wet from tears. I put my hands over my face wiping my tears away. 

What the hell was that? Why did I have to dream about -that-? I don't understand! I’m so confused. I thought to myself while panting. I looked around and noticed it was starting to get dark. 

“ Damn it… How long was I asleep for? “ I asked myself. I stood up and teleported myself to Grillbies. I needed a drink to clear my head. 

“ Hey Sans? Haven't seen you in a few days what's up? You look terrible. “ Grillbie says to me as I approached the bar. 

“ Nothin much just tired to the - bone - “ I say with a chuckle. “ I’ll have my regular. “ I say while sitting down. 

“ Coming right up! “ Grillbie says cheerfully. He passed me a bottle of ketchup. I caught it and started chugging. I slammed it down on the counter.

“ Wow! Easy there! You don't want to drink that too fast! “ Grillbi says in concern. 

“ It’s fine. I just need something to help me sleep tonight. Even if that means getting smashed. “ I said with a sigh. I finish off my drink and passed the empty bottle to Grillbie.  
“ Okay.. You're the customer. “ He says with a sigh. He takes the empty bottle and passes me another. I chugged the whole thing back this time. Feeling a small head rush setting the bottle down. 

About 5 more bottles later, feeling buzzed I get up the courage to ask Grills some advice. 

“ Heyy.. Grills? * Hic * Can I ask you something? * Hic * “ I say slurring my words a bit. 

“ Sure. With all those drinks you definitely have something on your chest. “ He say with a chuckle.

“ Well.. You * Hic * see… I’m in love.. But * Hic * I don't know if he’ll hate me if I say something.. * Hic * What if he hates me.. “ I say slurring my words some more.

“ He? Ahh I see. Well truth is you never really know. If you need to get it out, I’m sure he’ll hear you out. Just don't seem so desperate. That always chases them off. “ He tells me. 

“ But he’s so innocent and * Hic * pure… What if he doesn't understand? “ I ask. 

“ Well than you just explain. Tell him you like him more than a friend and explain you want a relationship. If he doesn't feel the same, just ask of you can stay friends. “ He says.

“ How do you know he * Hic * won't hate me… “ I ask. 

“ If he’s a good friend he won't. It may be a bit awkward but he won't hate you I promise you. “ He says with a smile while drying a wine glass. 

I finish off the drink in front of me and put it on the counter. I stood up and turning to him with a smile. “ Thanks Grills. I meant it. * Hic * “ I say with a smile. He waved to me as I teleported home. 

I walk up to the door and turn the knob. It was open and I stumble in laughing. 

“ SAN?! WHERE WERE YOU! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? “ Paps lectures me from the couch. I shut the door and look at him. He sitting there with his arms crossed. The lights went on but the TV was. 

I stubble towards him and plopped down beside him. “ Sor- * Hic * -ry bro… * Hic * I didn't mean to make you worry…. “ I say while slurring my words. 

I see Papyrus lean over and smell me. “ YOU'RE DRUNK AGAIN AREN'T YOU! YOU SMELL LIKE A MINI BAR. “ He tells me. 

“ I’m not * Hic * drunk. “ I say with a chuckle. He squints at me. 

“ OK. CAN YOU TELL THE TIME? “ He asked me. 

“ Yes. “ I say. I turned to the clock on the wall and pointed. “ I’m not drunk. “ I tell the clock

“ SANS! “ Papyrus say while smacking his forehead. 

I sigh and look up at him. I felt my heart rase and my body moved on its own. I hugged him tightly. 

“ SANS? WHATS WRONG? “ I hear him ask. 

“ I don't want you to hate me… * Hic * I don't want you to leave me alone… “ I say starting to cry. 

I hear him sigh. “ OK. TELL ME WHATS GOING ON WITH YOU. “ He says rubbing my back.

“ Promise me * Sob * you won't hate me. “ I say sobbing. 

“ I PROMISE… NOW PLEASE JUST TELL ME. “ He says making me face him. 

I couldn't look him in the eyes. I tried to say something but I couldn't quite say anything. I sighed and stood up. 

“ Never mind… I had to much to drink. I need * Hic * to go lay down. “ I say starting to walk away. 

I felt him grab my Arm and pull me back to him. I felt him wrap his arms around my stomach. 

“ Paps? Let me go… “ I say trying to get out of his grip. I felt him shake his head ‘ no ‘. He held me tighter. 

“ NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHATS GOING ON. DON'T PUSH ME AWAY…. PLEASE…. “ He says still holding me. 

Well shit…. I thought to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing! Mew :3


	4. Four; I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter is mostly smutt. You have been adviced. New :3

I sigh and lean back into him. “ I - I love you.. More than a brother…. “ I sigh feeling tears stream down my face. “ I’m sorry, I’m so gross and - “

“ ...SANS…”

“ - such a horrible brother… “ I say sobbing. 

“ SANS… “ He says to me. 

No… I don't want to hear his rejection.. I thought to myself while I burst into tears. 

“ SANS! ” He yells forcing me to face him while I’m on his lap. I look at him and put my hands up to my face and kept crying. “ JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME! “ He says hold me close. I felt my eyes go wide. 

“ …SANS… Y-YOU ARE NOT GROSS…. AND YOU'RE NOT A HORRIBLE BROTHER! “ He says then gets me to face him. He puts his hand up to my cheek. “ YOU ARE THE BEST BROTHER I COULD EVER ASK FOR… “ He said while wiping away my tear with his thumb. 

“ B-but… I-I.. “ I say looking away.His hand still rest on my cheek. 

“ B-BESIDES…. I LOVE YOU TOO, SANS… “ He says. I snapped my eyes to his. I felt my heartbeat go nuts. 

“ R-really? “ I asked in shock. 

“ YES… “ He says softly. I felt so happy, I smiled for real wiping my other eye dry. He slid his hand that was on my cheek down to my chin and leans in close. I close my eyes and felt him put his teeth against mine. We started kissing passionately. I formed and ecto tongue and brushed it against his teeth asking for entrance. He gladly accept and formed his own tongue. I shit my tongue in his mouth tasting his tongue. I straddle him putting my arms around his neck. Our tongues fought for dominance. I started grinding on him. I wanted him so bad. I felt like I was in heat. I heard him moan a little. I felt him lift up my shirt and hoodie to rub my spin. I moaned slightly into his mouth. He brought his hand up to my soul and started rubbing it. I moaned loader separating my mouth from his. He kept rubbing my soul with his hand. It felt so good. 

I panted out loud. My tongue hung out of my mouth. 

“ Pa-Papyrus… When d-did you.. Ahhh! “ I stuttered out. I let out another moan. I felt his thumb press against my soul.

“ I’M NOT A KID ANYMORE SANS… I’M 21 NOW. I KNOW WHAT TO DO…. AND I KNOW WHAT SEX IS… “ He says leaning close to my ear making me shiver. He let's go of my soul and I noticed a bulge in his pants I looked down and smirked. 

smut -

“ My turn. “ I say seductively getting off of him. I slowly sat down between his legs and undid his pants. I pulled them down to his ankles. His huge member sprong out. I looked at it in amazement. I started stroking it up and down. 

“ Already hard for me hu? “ I say with a chuckle.

“ SANS…Ahhh... “ He moans. I loved the way he said my name. I wanted to hear it more. I put his ecto penis in my mouth and began to suck on it. Not to hard and at a good pace. I use my tongue to play with his dick in my mouth. 

“SANS!! AHHH!!! OHMIGOD!! S-SO G-G-GOOD! AHH!! “ He moans very loudly. I started sucking a little harder going a bit faster. I stroke his member with my hand while I suck on it. 

“ SANS!!! NOT SO…. AHH!! F-FAST…. AHHH! I-I’M GONNA CUM!!! “ He moans placing his hand on my head. I kept sucking only faster, ignoring his protests. I felt his member throb in my mouth. Then I felt him release into my mouth.

“ SANS!!! “ He yelled in pleasure. I swallowed every last drop as he came in my mouth. I take his cock out of my mouth. Licking it clean. He looks at me all flushed and panting. I was surprised he was still quite hard. I felt my pants free tight. My own bulge was growing. I needed to feel pleasure to. I looked up at Paps panting. He knew what I wanted. 

“ LETS- * Pant, pant * LET'S GO TO MY ROOM… “ He says standing up kicking off his pants around his ankles. I nodded and he helped me up. He noticed my bulge and chuckled a little. “ NYE HYE HYE… “ I blush a little while smiling at him. He takes off my hoodie and whispers in my ear. “ YOU WON'T BE NEEDING THIS. “ 

I wink at him and we both walk up the stairs. I felt his hand on my ass making me jump a little. 

“ Papyrus! “ I said out of embarrassment. I kept walking to his door and he stopped me

He turns me around a and pushes me against the door. He grabbed my wrists and held them above my head with one of his hands he leans down and starts licking my neck with his ecto tongue. I moan a little. Than I felt his other free hand on my bulge. I moan a little louder. I feel like i’m losing my mind. 

“ I BET YOU PLAY WITH YOURSELF WHILE FANTASISING ABOUT ME EVERY NIGHT… “ He whispers seductively. I blush from hearing this. 

“ I-I wanted this for so long.. Ahh! “ I stutter out than I feel his hand slip into my pants taking a hold of my member. I moan loudly. I wiggle but has a good hold on my wrists. He started licking my neck again then bit down lightly on my collar bone. I let out a loud moan. This was driving me crazy. He let go of my wrist and my member and he opens the door behind me. I almost fall but he caught me in time. I his member against my crotch. I turned me on even more. I panted, he noticed why almost instantly. He picked me up and placed me on his bed. He pulled down my pants and boxers, releasing my member. I had already formed an ass. I knew he wanted to top me. Tonight I’ll let him. He took off my shirt and threw it across the room. Then he took off his scarf and his shirt and threw it god knows where. He also took off his red mittens. 

“ Pap… I need you…. Please…. “ I begged, staring at him with lust. 

“ NYE HYE HYE… BE A LITTLE MORE PATIENT BROTHER. I JUST HAVE TO GET YOU READY FOR ME… “ He says to me seductively. 

“ I don't need that! I need you now! I need you cock inside of me! “ I beg once more. He shrugged and positioned himself in front of my entrance. Teasing me by rubbing it up and down against my ass. 

He slowly enters my ass with his huge member. 

“ F-fuck! That's b-big… “ I said feeling my ass stretch around his cock. 

“ ARE YOU OK? I DID WANT TO PREPARE YOU FOR IT. “ He said with concern. 

“ I’m fine! Don't pull out! Please! It feels good.. Please move. Fuck me! “ I say in between pants. 

He smiles and starts thrusting slowly in and out of me. I moan very load with each thrust.   
“ YOU'RE SO TIGHT! AND SO WARM… FUCK! “ He says in my ear. I wrap my arms around his neck wanting to hold onto him close. 

“ Paps.. Please… Fuck me harder..Aahhh!!” I scream. Hit hit my sweet spot and started to thrust faster. “ Right there! “ I scream. He kept thrusting into me harder and harder. I felt like I was gonna cum. 

“ SANS! I’M SO CLOSE! DO YOU WANT ME TO PULL OUT? “ He say in between thrusts. 

“ No! I want you to cum inside. I-I’m so close to! Please fuck me till you cum! Fill me up! “ I beg. He started to ram into me. 

“ Ahhh!!! Yes!! I’m cumming! Ahhh!” I scream. 

“ ME TOO! I CUMMONG TOO! AHHH!!!!” He yells. We both cum together. Me all over our ribs. Him inside of me. It felt so good. He pulled out slowly and collapsed on top of me. Both of us were painting. I held him close. 

“ SANS… I LOVE YOU… “ I hear him tell me. 

“ I love you too.. I love you so much. “ I say back to him. He lifts up his head and kisses me passionately. I kiss him back. 

“ LET'S GET SOME SLEEP. “ He says lovingly pulling away. I nodded and we both got under the covers. We held each other close. Felling sleep creep up. I smiled happily and let the darkness take me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn now who didn't get a nose bleed from all that. I'm sorry if I ruined your image of Papyrus but I wanted to show that he's as much as a man as Sana was. He is still himself later on I promise. I hope you enjoyed. I'll update real soon. Ta ta for now. Mew :3


	5. Five; Good Morning Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ⚠ THERE IS SMUT IN THE CHAPTER AS WELL. I did labol the parts where there is smut so if you wanna skip it. Be my guest lol Mew :3

The morning light hit my eyes which is strange because I normally have my blinds closed. I put my blanket over my head. It felt heavier than usual. I opened my eyes. I could see it was red, not blue. 

“ What the? “ I said sitting up. But I sat up too fast feeling my head spin and ack. I put my hand up to my head, hoping the pain went away. 

Once my head settled I glanced around the room. It was Papyrus room. I felt movement beside me and I glanced down. Papyrus was there, right beside me and he was naked! I felt shocked. I lifted the covers slowly to check to see if myself was naked. 

Oh god I am! I mentally screamed. I felt worried. 

What did I do last night… I sat there thinking. Ok I went to Grillbies, had a few drinks and then I…. Came home…. Than I…. Than all my memories came flooding back to me. The confession, the making out, the blow job, and the sex. I smiled thinking about how he told me he loves me too. I glance at him. He was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful. I stroked his head lightly. He snuggled into my hand. He opened one of his eyes and looked at me in a daze. He smiled at me. 

“ GOODMORNING DEAR BROTHER. “ He says with a yawn. He sits up and smiles at me. “ HOW ARE YOU FEELING? I HOPE I WASN'T TOO ROUGH WITH YOU. “ He asks with concern. 

“ I’m fine. Even better not that you showed me how you like to - bone - when you're on top. “ I said with a wink. 

“ REALLY SANS! A PUN! YOU JUST RUINED THE MOMENT! “ He complained. I chuckled at him. He only pouted. 

“ Heh. Cute. “ I say leaning over kissing him on the cheek. He blushes and looks over at me. He gets on top of me and leans down and kisses me passionately. I kiss him back. We pull away for air. 

“ You know I’m topping you next time. “ I say wrapping my arms around his waist. He blushes and smiles. 

“ SANS? I HAVE A QUESTION. “ He gives me a serious look.

“ Oh? What's that? “ I answer in confusion.

“ WHAT ARE WE NOW? “ He asks. I chuckle at the question. And put my hand up to his cheek. 

“ We are brothers who are also lovers. “ I answer. 

“ BUT WHAT DO WE TELL PEOPLE? I DON'T THINK I CAN HIDE MY AFFECTION FOR YOU IN PUBLIC… “ He says sadly. I pull him down to kiss him quickly. 

“ We tell them the truth. We are lovers now. I’m proud to be your lover. I don't want to hide it. “ I say lovingly to him. He smiles at me and kisses me more passionately. I kiss him back. I feel him livk my teeth, asking for entrance. I form my own tongue and open my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance. I start feeling hot. I could tell he was to. I felt him start to grind on me. I felt him from his ecto parts. I form my echo member to. We break apart, panting. 

“ Let's go into work late today. “ I say with a wink. 

smut - 

I rub his ecto ass he formed for me. He blushes and moans. 

“ You like that? “ I say while rubbing his ass. I smack it slightly. He jumps, rubbing his ass against me dick. He nods at my question.

I bring my hand up to his soul and start massaging it in my hand. 

“ AHHH!! THAT F-FEELS SO G-GOOD!! AHH! FUCK! “ He moaned. I chuckle at his moans. 

“ How would you like to do this time? “ I asked seductively.

“ AHHH! W-WHAT DO YOU M-MEAN? “ He asks in between moans. 

“ Let me put it this way…” I say stroking his cock with my free hand. “ How do you want me to - Bone - you… “ I say in a low sexy voice. He moans loudly to my touch. 

“ D-DOGGY… I A-ALWAYS.. NYA…. W-WANTED T-T-TO TRY… AHHH!!!” He says with lust in his eyes. 

“ Okay… Bend over.” I tell him seductively. I stop touching his soul and his cock SK he could do so. He did as he was told. “ So obedient. “ I say feeling his ass once again. I stick one of my boney fingers in his ass wiggling it around. 

“ AHHH! SANS!! GOD D-DAMN! “ He moans. I such around for his sweet spot until he screams of lust fill the air. 

“ Right here hu? Good… “ I say licking my teeth. I stick another boney finger in his ass, scissoring while hitting his sweet spot. He moans very loudly. I lick his spinal cord. He wiped up very fast moaning. 

“ OHH SANS!!! S-S-SOO GOOD! “ He yells in pleasure. I stick a third finger inside wiggling them all around. Hitting his sweet spot over and over. His hole because all wet and slimy. I knew he was ready. I take out my fingers and position myself at his entrance. 

“ I’m going in Paps… Remember to breath. “ I tell him. He nods and I push my cock inside slowly. He moans very loudly but I patiently waited for him to tell me to move. 

“ I-I’M OK. YOU CAN MOVE NOW.. AHH!! “ I started thrusting slowly into him when he's said the word ‘ move ‘. He moans with every thrust I make. 

“ S-SANS… PLEASE… G-GO HARDER AHHH!!! “ He says. I pick up the paste. It felt so good and so tight. I love Every second of this. 

“ Fuck Paps! You feel so good.. Ahh! “ I say to him. 

“ HARDER! HARDER! “ He yells. I grant his wish and start thrusting harder and harder. He moans fill the room. “ YES! YES! MORE! I… AHHH! NEED… AHHHH MORE! “ He screams in pleasure. 

I felt like I was losing control by slamming into him as hard as I could. His moans fill my head. 

“ S-say my name! “ I tell him. 

“ SANS!!! “ He yells. I smack his ass making him moan more. 

“ Again! “ I commanded. 

“ SANS!! SANS!! AHHH!!!! Y-YOU FUCK M-ME SO- SO AHHH!!!! GOOD!!!! SANS!!! “ He yells. 

“ Don't you forget that….. Ahhh! You. Belong. To. Me. “ I bark between thrusts. 

“ I B-BELONG TO Y-YOU! SANS!! AHHH “ He yells in pleasure. 

“ God I’m so close…. Ahh! “ I say between thrusts. 

“ PLEASE! CUM INSIDE ME! FILL ME UP ALL THE WAY! SANS!!! “ He begs. 

I reach my hand around and stroke his cock while still slamming into him. He screamed so loud upon releasing his cum and I came in him as well. I slowed down the pace, riding off my orgazim. 

I pull out slowly and he collapses on the bed. Our ecto part slowly vanish. 

smut over -

I lay back relaxing. “ Holy fuck! “ I say out of breath. I watch him slowly sit up. He turns to me and smiles while panting. He crawls over to me and kisses me slowly. We pull away from the kiss. I started to move off the bed. He looked at me in confusion. 

“ Let's have a shower before we get ready.. “ I say to him, still trying to catch my breath. He nods in agreement. 

After he got off the bed we both headed for the bathroom. We decided to take one together. It felt more right this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh Sans is such a * Monster * in bed. I really wanted to put them taking turns. If you guys want you can decided who tops who next ;). See you later my lovleys Mew:3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story so far. If you have any suggestions I'd be happy to take them.  
> Also please bare with me on the spelling I can only use grammy when I'm on a computer or lap top and I don't have the money for one yet so it will be edited when I can get to a computer. 
> 
> Mew :3


End file.
